


revincio

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: In which Sebastian and Blaine stumble upon a pair of rings that magically binds them. They're then forced to answer certain questions about their future.





	revincio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Week 2019 - Day 1: Accidental Marriage/Dating

“What sodding idiots.”

Sebastian cringes at the levelled tone of Quinn’s voice, her wrath obvious despite her calm demeanour. He’s always feared her calm more than when she’s hysterical. He can handle hysterical, trained in all the ways to pacify anyone in that situation after a handful of years coaching Quidditch to First Year Muggle-borns fresh off the Hogwarts Express. But this collected calm of his best friend’s- he’s terrified.

He tries- and fails- to resist squirming in his seat as Quinn’s icy blue eyes pierce right through him. Sebastian can feel her annoyance crackling along with her magic just below the surface of her skin. Quinn pins him where he is with that _ look _ before Quinn directs her gaze to the only other person in the room.

“Did your mothers never tell you never to touch what isn’t yours?” she says.

Next to him, the chair creaks slightly as Blaine fidgets under Quinn’s scrutiny, clearly just as uncomfortable as he is to find themselves in this complicated- albeit amusing, he thinks- situation.

Heavy silence blankets the room for a beat before Quinn sighs and gracefully retrieves her wand from where it’s tucked under the sleeves of her robe and casts a scanning spell over Blaine’s right hand. There’s a soft golden glow flowing from the tip of her wand down to the black band encircling his thumb; a solid tungsten ring, carved with intricate details of curves and swirls.

It’s gorgeous, Sebastian thinks, as he takes in the fine features of the ring despite the misfortune that accompanies it. Instinctively, he looks down at his own right hand. An identical black band with identical intricate patterns wraps around his thumb.

What had started as a lovely autumn day chaperoning the students into Hogsmeade had turned into something rather... eventful.

A new shop specializing in antiquities had opened up at the edge of the village, just around the corner from one of Blaine’s favourite second-hand bookstores. 

“Come on, Sebastian, it’ll be fun,” Blaine said, tugging at his coat with the giddiness of a child on Christmas morning.

Sebastian had huffed a laugh, heart skipping at the sight of him; how can he ever deny Blaine anything when he’s looking like _ that _.

Chancing a glance back, he had spotted Professor Evans as he headed towards the general direction of the town square where most of the students were milling about. Satisfied that the students probably wouldn’t be able to get into that much of a mischief under the watchful eye of Professor Evans, Sebastian had relented and followed Blaine into the antiques store.

Once they had stepped into the store’s threshold, everything had unfolded so swiftly that Sebastian finds he can’t quite recall the chronological order of the afternoon’s events. One moment Blaine was perusing a set of blue china, hand-painted by a renowned Chinese witch where the blue blossoms bloomed and wilted and bloomed again over the pristine white surface. 

Then the next-

Sebastian had seen a pair of black rings, nestled on a plush red velvet cushion tucked in an opened box. The magic emanating from the rings was palpable- and beckoning. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, he picked one up. The size was far too big to fit any of his fingers, he realized upon closer inspection.

“What do you have there?” Blaine had asked, coming to stand beside him.

“Some sort of rings- perhaps for those of Giant blood?” he mused.

Sebastian had caught a flash of curiosity in Blaine’s eyes as he too reached out to pick up the ring’s twin.

“Huh. Perhaps you’re right. It _ is _ quite big.” Blaine then slipped it around his thumb where it had hung loosely. For some inexplicable reason, Sebastian had done the same.

“Look,” Blaine had chirped, squinting at the base of the velvet cushion where the rings had been. “There’s an inscription on the fabric.”

Peering closer, Sebastian had seen it, too. The calligraphy was intricate, matching the patterns on the ring; artistic, complex. It took a moment before he managed to make out the word.

“_ Revincio _.”

The word had barely escaped his lips, uttered in a whisper. But as fate would have it, Blaine had uttered it at the exact same time.

To their astonishment, the bands around their thumbs had glowed a soft gold and resized themselves to perfectly fit around them. In an instant, Sebastian felt a _ zap _ course through his body. No pain, no discomfort- just... _ something _ passing through him, like warmth from the first sip of Firewhisky on a winter’s day. And he felt his magic pull taut in his body, in his bones. It had been brief, barely a moment. But once it relaxed again, there was something else pulsing along with it; entwined, tethered.

It had taken a few moments- but then he had recognized it. And the mirroring look on Blaine’s face, he had come to the same conclusion as well.

“Fuck,” he had whispered.

As of that moment, Sebastian and Blaine were magically bound.

\---

It’s late in the evening, the stars twinkling bright in the dark sky outside the windows of his quarters. The flames in the fireplace roar comfortingly, chasing the castle’s draft away.

Sebastian carries two steaming mugs, breathing in the soothing scent of peppermint wafting from the tea as he walks toward the sofa. His eyes skip to Blaine sitting in the wingback armchair set by the fireplace, his posture tensed even though he’s leaning back into the seat. Sebastian notices how Blaine is absentmindedly twirling the ring on his thumb, eyes staring unseeing into the flames.

He clears his throat pointedly as he settles on the sofa, the mugs of tea set on their respective coasters on the coffee table. The sound pulls Blaine out of whatever thoughts he’s been immersed in. He turns to look at Sebastian. Instinctively, Sebastian pats the space next to him. There’s a small smile tugging at the side of his mouth as he moves to vacate the armchair and settle next to Sebastian. Blaine tucks a leg under him, elbow resting against the back of the sofa, his body angled towards Sebastian.

After taking a tentative sip of his tea, Sebastian mirrors Blaine. They sit face to face in silence for a long while, both deep in thought but not willing to draw their attention away from each other.

“We’ve never even talked about it,” Blaine says, the whispered words breaking the silence.

“About what?”

“Marriage.”

He notes how Blaine’s eyes- those beautiful brown eyes glowing amber in the light of the fire- fall to the ring on his thumb. It’s something Blaine has been doing a lot since this afternoon.

Sebastian replays what little Quinn had told them after their consultation earlier. It’s fortunate that he has a Curse Breaker best friend willing to Floo to Hogwarts from London at a moment’s notice. If not- he’s not quite sure what he would have done.

“Good news is that this isn’t a curse,” Quinn said after she had thoroughly examined each of the rings. “And it’s harmless.”

Both he and Blaine had let out a deafening sigh of relief.

“Bad news-” Quinn drawled. “- well, it’s only bad depending on your definition, really.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, tensing once more.

“Bad news is that you both are practically married.”

All of a sudden, everything had gone quiet. 

_ Married. _

“I don’t-” Sebastian had tried to speak, his voice only coming out a rasp. “How can we-”

“Married?”

Blaine had turned to look at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Quinn nodded, brows creasing.

“Technically, you are magically bonded. But that’s basically what this ritual is, from the looks of it. It’s a binding ritual used to officiate marriages. It’s archaic- a long forgotten tradition by most pure blood families,” Quinn had explained.

Blaine listened intently but was mostly quiet, lips pressed in a hard line; which was very unlike Blaine. Anyone who knew Hogwarts’ beloved Muggle Studies professor was well acquainted with how inquisitive Blaine was.

“What do we do now?” Sebastian had asked for the both of them.

Quinn hummed in thought before saying, “I have some research to do back at the office before I can really say. This bonding ritual is very, very old. I have only ever come across it in theory. It should be simple enough to untangle the binding- but like I said, I need to do more research first.”

Sebastian suddenly felt a whirring against his magic and he had instinctively turned to Blaine. He’s anxious but not upset, Sebastian thought as he prodded at their bond inwardly. Blaine had jerked in his seat slightly, quickly turning to find Sebastian’s gaze.

Despite it all, Sebastian had smiled. Their magic was bound together. _ They _ were bound together.

A tugging sensation in his chest pulls him out of his reverie, the sound of crackling flames filling his senses once more. He belatedly realizes that Blaine had tapped at their bond to get his attention.

Another smile curls on his lips.

“Sebastian-” Blaine breathes, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “We don’t- we haven’t even said _ I love you _.”

It’s true that they’ve only been dating a few months. But they’ve known each other since they were both merely students at Hogwarts themselves. There had been a budding relationship blossoming between them by Sixth Year but they had gone separate ways after graduation; Blaine had left for Mahoutokoro in Japan to major in the integration of Muggle technology in the Wizarding World and he, all over Europe to play Quidditch professionally for a brief period before deciding he was more of a gameplay strategist than player.

Whatever has grown between them over the years since returning to teach at Hogwarts- it’s been a long time coming.

Ignoring Sebastian’s silence, Blaine continues, “What happens if Quinn can’t undo this? What if we are stuck this way- for-”

“Forever?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

He can’t help the pleased hum of his magic vibrating under his skin. Forever. With Blaine. He’s smiling as he thinks about it. Who else can say they found their match, their constant so early in life- first as friends, then growing to become something more?

That’s who Blaine is to him; his match, his constant- since that first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

“Would that be so bad?” he asks, voice low and suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. “Forever with me?”

There’s a nervous crackling of magic against his. He looks at Blaine and he’s aware that those brown eyes are searching him for... _ something _ . He’s not quite sure what _ something _ is, but then the weight of the ring on his thumb beckons his attention and he eyes it curiously. 

In that moment, he _ knows _ . In that moment, _ something _ falls into place.

“I am rubbish at expressing my feelings, Blaine,” Sebastian says, heart thudding hard in his chest. “But I- I do- feel- for you.” Merlin, he’s really rubbish at this. But he’ll soldier on- for Blaine. “You’ve been my friend for as long as I can remember. I don’t remember life before you. You’ve always been... there. And I don’t see life ahead- all the days to come- without you.”

There’s a warmth humming against his magic. It feels a lot like Blaine. Warm and welcoming.

It feels a lot like home.

Months of withholding his feelings- always second guessing himself, afraid it’s too soon or not the right time- makes his chest feel hollow, though not in a bad way, but... freeing. This has been a long time coming, he thinks. Sebastian suddenly feels embarrassed that it had taken an accidental bonding to prompt him to put the contents of his heart into words.

“There’s nothing in my next week, or next day or even my next hour that I don’t factor you into. I will always want you in my life. And this-” he says, lifting his right hand, showing off the ring, “- this may seem unconventional or too soon, but- why not? Why not stay bound?”

Blaine breathes sharply, the sound not quite a gasp. There’s that nervous crackling against his magic as Blaine drops his gaze, eyes darting away from him.

Suddenly- it dawns on him. This is what he wants. But what if- what if it isn’t what Blaine wants?

The hurt is sharp and surprising. Sebastian clears his throat, clasping both hands in his lap, suddenly self-conscious. “Unless- this- us- I mean- all this-” Merlin’s beard! He’s definitely rubbish with feelings.

He takes a deep breath, willing his heart to calm its frantic racing. “It’s alright if this isn’t what you want, this bond. I’m sure Quinn will find a way to undo this in a day or two. I’m not- It’s not going to change how I feel- about you. About us.”

Blaine has been staring intently at him all this while, eyes searching for that _ something _ again. Then, as if in slow motion, Sebastian sees the exact moment Blaine finds it, that _ something _.

“You really mean it,” Blaine says, not quite a question. But Sebastian nods anyway.

Blaine brings both his hands to cup Sebastian’s face. He can feel the coolness of Blaine’s ring on his cheek as he sighs contently at Blaine’s touch. “I will always want you in my life, too, Sebastian.”

It’s all Blaine says before he finds his mouth on his. It’s enough. Merlin, it’s more than enough.

There’s a bright feeling in his chest, his magic tugging wildly- happily. It feels like their bond, their magic- his and Blaine’s- are twirling together, dancing, gleefully greeting one another.

Their magic is bound, he thinks again- and again- as his lips glide against Blaine's. They are _bound_. For all intents, they are married.

“What did Quinn say it meant? That inscription on the fabric?” Blaine asks, when they pull apart. He smiles as he feels Blaine’s question on his lips. Blaine and his questions.

“_ Revincio _ roughly translates to _ I bind back to thee _,” Sebastian recalls.

“I bind back to thee,” Blaine repeats, breath on Sebastian’s lips. He feels Blaine twirl absently at his ring while his own fingers find Blaine’s ring and mimicking his- his _ husband’s _ action. 

He rests his forehead on Blaine’s, both still twirling their rings as their mugs of cooling tea sit on the table forgotten.

The bonding may seem archaic, as Quinn had said, but he sees the appeal. He understands it wholly now that he’s bound to Blaine. And the words may be archaic, too.

“I bind back to thee,” he whispers.

Archaic, but no less true.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
I live for comments so please know that comments are welcomed.


End file.
